


It All Started With a Bookstore

by RhysTrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTrash/pseuds/RhysTrash
Summary: Feyre is an artist and owns her own shop. Rhysand is a writer and a teacher at Velaris University. The two meet at a bookstore, six months after Feyre leaves Tamlin and moves to Velaris.It turns out they have a lot in common and really hit it off.





	1. Introductions and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change to M at a later chapter.  
> First ever fanfiction, sorry if it's awful.  
> Thanks for reading!

It all started in a bookstore, the one just beside the river. It was an ordinary day, I’d closed the shop for my lunch break and was strolling through the bookstore. I owned a lovely art shop, I had buyers coming in from across the world to purchase my work, I had a class for aspiring artists. My favourite was the youngest class, children were more imaginative than adults. I loved children, I always imagined children in my life and expected to have some by now, but everything had fallen apart with my previous partner, Tamlin. He was abusive, controlling and liked to think of me as his little doll. It had been six months since I’d left him and found my new life here. I was much happier here, my shop gave me a sense of achievement and independence.  
Although I loved my shop, I needed a break every now and then, the bookstore was calm and quiet. I found it soothing to be surrounded by books. I was scanning the shelves for a new book when someone caught my eye, I did a quick double-take, unfortunately, the stranger noticed me. 

“Like what you see?” he laughed, running a hand through his blue-black hair. His violet eyes gleamed with mischief. 

“You’re not the worst I’ve ever seen.” I replied, fighting the blush that was beginning to stain my cheeks.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” he said, with a smirk. “Even if you do have paint in your hair.”

I grabbed at my hair, and sure enough, there were splatters of blue and purple paint staining my hair. I scowled at him and he reached forward, tucking the stray hair behind my ear.

“So, what’s your name, darling?” he asked.

“Feyre.”

“Feyre darling, that has a nice ring to it. I’m Rhysand, but you can call me Rhys, I have a feeling we’re going to grow very close.” he said with a wink.

“I’ve never seen you in this shop before.” I blurted out.

“Well usually I spend more time writing novels instead of buying them.” he replied.

“So you’re a writer?” I asked.

“Well that and I teach at Velaris University.” he replied. “At a guess you’re an artist.”

“Yes, I am. I own the art shop down the street.”

“Interesting.”

“What do you write?”

“Well I mainly write historical fiction and fantasy, but you’re inspiring me to write something a bit more romantic.”  
I could feel my cheeks burning. I tried to make my expression neutral and continued the conversation.

“Anything I might recognize?”

“Well, all my novels have been bestsellers, my personal favourite is “Endless Night””

“You’re joking me! You’re Rhysand Nightfall?”

“In the flesh.” he bowed.

“That book happens to be my favourite.” I replied.

“That’s good to hear. Most of my readers tend to prefer “The Dark Side of Spring.” It’s nice to have someone agree with me.”

“I enjoyed that book, but it reminded me of some dark times so I wouldn’t call it a favourite.”

“I take it Spring isn’t your favourite season.” he laughed.

“Let’s just say in a land of eternal spring and sunlight, I became very acquainted with the night.”

“That’s very dramatic. You’d make a good writer. But I am sorry to hear that. I hope you learned to see stars in the darkness.”

“I much prefer the night now.”

“Well you made a good choice in moving to the City of Starlight.”

“It was the best decision I ever made. Anyway, my lunch break is nearly over and now I don’t have time to buy a book. So I guess I’ll see you around.” I said, preparing to take off.

“Oh believe me, you will. Goodbye. Feyre darling.” he said, winking again.

I rolled my eyes and left the shop. I was blushing furiously during the walk back to my shop. I unlocked the door and went up to my studio. I had half an hour before my next class, I walked upstairs to my studio and sat in front of my latest work. I’d painted the night sky, it looked so much better than my last painting of the night sky on my old drawer. I picked up the silver paint and continued to dot the sky with stars.   
I tried to focus on placement, but I could only think about Rhysand. He was devastatingly handsome and such a shameless flirt. It felt good to flirt with someone, like I was finally ready to move on from Tamlin. I needed to move on, I’d been trying to, but even befriending people had been difficult. Six months in Velaris and I only had two friends, Amren and Morrigan. I could count Mor’s boyfriend Azriel, but we’d only met a few times and he was awfully silent. How he ended up with someone as bubbly and chatty as Mor baffled me. Maybe it was time I opened up to the idea of a new relationship.   
***   
The next morning, I got up early to go to the shop. It was only on the other side of the river, but I liked to have time to set up properly and change my display. I’d changed the upstairs flat into the studio and also a gallery, it worked out better for me. I could work freely without worrying about ruining furniture with paint. I was a clean painter, I only really got paint on myself. But the change of setting was nice, the studio overlooked the river, I could always see people bustling by, the shops and I got a lovely view of the sunset every night. I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. I shrugged off my smock and checked my hair. No paint. After my encounter with Rhysand, I was very self conscious about where I got paint. I bought the smock yesterday, after noticing my white shirt was now purple and blue. I went down to see who was there. I had a foreign buyer coming during the week, but she hadn’t set an exact date.

“Hello, how can I help you?” I called, turning into the waiting area. 

“I’m looking for a painting. Preferably good.” Rhysand said.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Is that any way to speak to a customer? There’s a spot above my mantelpiece that looks pretty bare and I wanted a nice painting to fill the void.” he replied.

“You’ve never come into my shop before. What gave you a reason to now?” I asked.

“Your shop only opened a few months ago, Feyre darling. Since the university is closed for the summer, I decided I’d go shopping now.” he replied. “I’m hurt that you don’t want me here.”

“Oh, get over yourself.” I laughed.

“I’m glad to see you don’t have paint in your hair anymore.” he said, tugging at my braid.

“I’ll show you the gallery. If you want something specific, I can try come up with something, but first, gallery.” I said, leading him upstairs. He followed and had a look around. He studied each piece, I felt embarrassed standing there, watching him judge my work. He stood in front of my personal favourite. Velaris at night. The night sky, lights shining through the city, people dancing in the streets, in my opinion, I really captured the joy of Velaris. 

“I’ll take this one please.” he said, dismantling it from the wall.

“I’ll wrap it up for you.” I said, walking towards the register. He handed the painting over and I wrapped it in bubble wrap. I slid it into a cardboard box and put his money in the register. I handed the painting over, his hand brushed off mine. I took it back quickly. “I just need you to sign this.” I said, handing over the receipt.

“Why do I have to sign it?” he asked.

“I had some trouble with thieves in my last home, I like to have the proof of purchase so I can keep track of everything.” I explained. He took the paper, signed it and wrote a note, folding it neatly.

“I hope to see you later.” he said, walking downstairs and leaving. I unfolded the piece of paper, underneath his signature he’d written “I’ll collect you at 7, my cousin got me two tickets for her performance tonight. Hope you like comedies.” Morrigan had told me she was performing in a show tonight, but the tickets had sold out months in advance. Mor and Rhys looked nothing alike, so someone else must be his cousin. But if Mor saw me, she’d want to know who Rhys was. Oh god, I was calling him Rhys. What was happening to me?

***  
Rhys arrived outside the shop at exactly seven. He was wearing a black suit, accented with silver. It looked great on him. I’d chosen a midnight blue dress and left my hair down. I’d lined my eyes with kohl and applied a bit of pink lip paint. We conversed slightly on the way to the theatre, it wasn’t very far away. We took our seats, right at the front.

“Which character is your cousin playing?” I asked.

“She’s the main character’s sister.” he replied. I opened my program to check the actor. Surely enough the name Morrigan Darkcrow was written beside the name of the main character’s sister.

“I know your cousin.” I mumbled.

“Then how come you didn’t get a ticket?” he asked.

“They were sold out by the time I found out.” I replied.

“Aren’t you lucky Amren had to cancel?” he laughed.

“Amren? As in small Amren, short black hair? Eyes look like smoke or something?” I asked.

“You know Amren?” he asked.

“Yeah kinda. So you know Azriel too, if he’s dating your cousin.” I said.

“I’ve known Azriel my whole life. We’re practically brothers.” he replied.

“Of course you are.” I mumbled. Surely enough, Azriel showed up and took a seat beside Rhys, another dark haired man sat beside Azriel.

“Who’d you kidnap, Rhys?” the stranger asked.

“This is Feyre, we met yesterday. Feyre, this is Cassian and you know Azriel.” Rhys replied.

I waved slightly. Thankfully the show started.   
Mor blew us all away, she was my favourite character in the entire show, and I wasn’t being biased. She was funny, witty and the only one who really knew what was going on. I enjoyed the show. She approached me afterward.

“So what did you think?” she asked, a huge grin spread across her face.

“You were spectacular!” I replied, hugging her.

“I’m glad Amren gave you her ticket! My cousin wanted it for a date.” she laughed.

“Yeah.. um, I’m kind of your cousin’s date.” I said.

“No way.” her jaw fell open.

“Yeah, I met him yesterday, he came to the shop today and bought my work. He left a note when he was leaving and I thought “Screw it! Might as well!”” I said.

“I’ve been trying to get him to meet you for months! He always refused saying he wanted to meet someone himself. And well if that isn’t fate I don’t know what is! Do you like him?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t really spent a lot of time with him.” I replied.

“Well, he looks like he’s waiting to walk you home, so see how it goes!” she said.

“I live ten minutes away.”

“Anything can happen in ten minutes.” she winked, walking away to meet Azriel. I turned to find Rhys waiting for me by the door. He offered his arm, I took it and we started to walk.  
We really hit it off on the way home, he told me all kinds of stories about his childhood with Mor, how they once made makeshift sleighs and slid down the stairs of the library, that they had covered in oil, how she moved in with him when she was seventeen and fell for Cassian, before realizing Azriel was the one she loved and how the tricked him into asking Amren out. I told him about my sisters, Nesta and Elain. How Nesta was so secretive and we were convinced she had a secret relationship, how Elain once ruined the floors of our old house with mud from the garden and my mother cried, how Nesta was going to marry a man called Tomas just because her friend said he fancied her. We talked about life, how we ended up in Velaris. I invited him in when we reached my apartment. We talked some more, I told him about Tamlin, how Elain was now with Tamlin’s old friend, Lucien, how Tamlin had treated me. He told me about a woman named Amarantha, how they met at a board meeting and she threatened his students lives. He couldn’t bring himself to say what she’d made him do in exchange, and I understood. I couldn’t tell Rhys everything about Tamlin, how he’d locked me in the house, beaten me and hurt my sisters.  
We talked about our parents, his mother and little sister had been murdered, his father wasn’t the nicest person and had died a few years ago. My mother died when I was eight and my father had been crippled for years, he was now a famous merchant again. We both knew Ianthe, she thought of herself as very valuable. She had tried to force herself onto Rhys and I knew she had forced herself onto Lucien. We had so much in common, it was a match made in heaven.   
He left at two in the morning, with a kiss on the cheek and a promise of a second date.


	2. Morrigan's Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre can't get Rhys out of her mind, after a brief second date, Morrigan starts to meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating for language.  
> Smut implied, but not really??

It had been four days since my date with Rhys, and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was stupid, I took pride in my ability not to get distracted by men, but Rhys was different. He was fun and new and that excited me. I wanted to see him again, but I could only contact him through Mor, and I did not want to seem desperate. We just had a really good connection, I’d never felt like that with anyone before, not even Tamlin (before he changed). I’d only ever had two partners. Isaac Hale and Tamlin. It wasn’t really a relationship with Isaac, just an escape. We both had tough family lives, and even though rutting around in a barn is frowned upon, we didn’t really care much. He was happily married now and I was happy for him. Tamlin on the other hand, he came into my life with a bang, literally. I got into some trouble with one of his friends, I may have accidentally shot him with an arrow, back when I went hunting to provide for my family. I didn’t kill him or anything, I found a healer and he made a full recovery. Tamlin wasn’t happy about it and harassed me for months. Then he turned soft, and I fell for him. Not seeing it as the lie it was. As soon as we got engaged, things changed, he went back to the mad man I’d once hated, not the kind soul I’d fallen in love with.  
But I wasn’t going to dwell on it, Tamlin was in prison, and I was ready to move on, hopefully with a certain, violet-eyed writer.  
I waited patiently for my next class to take their seats before their easels. This group would be the death of me, they were all so full of themselves It was a class of upper class ladies who wanted to pick up a hobby that suited their classy lifestyles. They’d arrive dressed in their finest gowns and kicked up murder if the slightest drop of paint made it onto one of those fine gowns.  
It was only an hour a week, I could persevere. They took out their paints and started to work on the fruit bowl I’d laid in the middle of the room. I found it very boring, and I hated giving them help, they’d look down their noses at me as if I wasn’t the teacher. I had half a mind to cancel this class next year, but I needed the money.

It was the longest hour of my life, they all decided to have a chat instead of painting, then when they finally got to work, they complained about the layout of the fruit. They always found something to complain about. Their stools were uncomfortable, they were seated beside someone they disliked, their canvas was crooked, their brushes didn’t feel right in their hands, the list went on. I went up to my studio and collapsed into the stool, at least it was a whole week before I had to see them again. I looked at my latest painting, two people hand in hand walking beside the river. Maybe, it was me and Rhys, but I wasn’t telling anyone that. I stared at painted Rhys, before bringing the painting into the gallery and hanging it up on the wall. No one would guess it was Rhys, it was a dark enough setting that his features weren’t as clear. I went downstairs to prepare for the children’s class. Rhys was waiting in the waiting room. 

“I didn’t hear the doorbell.” I muttered.

“That’s because one of those fancy ladies held the door open for me.” he replied.

“What can I help you with today?” I asked.

“I did promise you a second date, I was thinking about going for coffee during your lunch break.” he said, with a smile.

“That would be nice, but I have another class. They’ll be here in five minutes.” I replied.

“Well, I can wait for you.” he suggested.

“I’m teaching a class of children.” I said. 

“So? Could I have a look in the gallery while you work?” he asked.

“I suppose. The class is only a half hour long, I’ll come get you when I’m ready.” I replied, showing him to the gallery. There were enough paintings to keep him occupied for a half hour. I went down to greet the children and the class began. I had them paint something that made them happy. The pictures varied, my favourite was one of a family. Two smiling mothers and two little boys and a girl. One of the children had painted their uncle because he bought him chocolate. I liked how simple things made children so happy.  
After every child was safely escorted to waiting parents, I went upstairs to meet Rhys. He was staring at my latest painting. I hoped he wouldn’t recognize it as himself.

“I see our date made an impression.” he said, smiling at me gently. Shit, of course he’d recognize himself. 

“It wasn’t the worst date I’ve ever had.” I replied. He started to laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” he said, gesturing down the stairs. I followed him to a sweet little cafe two blocks away. We sat down near the window.

“So, how have you been the past few days? Didn’t miss me too much did you?” he asked.

“I didn’t miss you at all.” I replied, taking a long drink from my coffee.

“Your painting says otherwise, darling.” he whispered, tossing me one of those sensual smiles that made my heart skip a beat. 

“Just because I painted you doesn’t mean I missed you.” I replied.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Feyre. We both know it was a magical night.”

“My memory is a bit hazy, I can barely remember the night.”

“Then we’ll have to go out again. How about dinner tonight?” he asked.

“Once you’re not cooking.” I mumbled.

“I happen to be an excellent chef. But no, I’ll take you out somewhere nice. I’ll collect you at eight.”

“I suppose I can make time for you.”

“Mor told me you’ve been pining after me since our date.” he said.

“No I have not! I didn’t even talk to her about our date!” I exclaimed.

“She can read it from your face, she’s an excellent mind reader.”

“I was not pining for you.” I mumbled.

“Come on, Feyre darling. There’s no need to be embarrassed. I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.” he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

“Oh, really?”

“Really.” he whispered. “You’ve been very distracting.”

“How have I distracted you?”

“Let’s just say, my next book may feature a strong, beautiful, independent woman like yourself, who also happens to be an artist.”

“You wrote about me?” I questioned.

“You painted me.” he replied.

“I just have an eye for fine art.”

“I thought I was only “not the worst you’ve ever seen”” I rolled my eyes, finishing my coffee. I checked the time. I had five minutes to prepare for my next class.

“Well, I have to go teach people how to paint. I’ll see you at dinner.” I said, standing up to take my leave.

“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye?” he asked, pouting. I rolled my eyes again, leaning in quickly to peck his cheek, laughing as his cheeks reddened. 

“I’ll see you at dinner.” I repeated, leaving the shop. 

I couldn’t get Rhys out of my head, how right it had felt to kiss him, even if it was only on the cheek. I imagined what it would be like to kiss his lips, his neck, everywhere. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of Rhys. I stepped into my shop and set up for the class.  
I had another surprise. Mor strolled in and took a seat in front of one of the easels.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I need to talk to you.” she replied.

“It couldn’t wait?” 

“Nope.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“It’s about Rhys.” she whispered.

“I’d rather not talk about my love life with your cousin with you!” I whispered. Some heads turned to look at us. “So you’re doing a good job, but pay attention to detail.” I said, trying to make those heads go back to their canvases. 

“Can I talk to you outside?” she whispered.

“We’ll be back in five minutes. Just keep working.” I announced. I took Mor upstairs to the gallery. “What is it?” I asked.

“Feyre, he’s hooked on you. I’ve never seen him this way before and I don’t want to see his heart get broken. I know you haven’t been with anyone since Tamlin, so please if you’re not looking for something with Rhys tell him, I can’t see him go through this.” Mor said.

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked.

“Because after he went back to yours the other night, I thought you two were just going to get it on, but he told me you stayed up late talking and that he thinks he’s falling in love with you.”

“He barely knows me.”

“He’s already told you about Amarantha, it took me three years to get that story out of him. And I know you told him about Tamlin, you still haven’t told me the full story. You can’t deny there’s a connection between you two. It’s like some sort of bond, he really really likes you, just promise me you won’t break his heart.”

“I’m not denying there’s a connection. I’ve been trying to ignore it but, don’t tell him this, I can’t stop thinking about him. I don’t even know the guy a week and the thoughts I’ve had about him-”

“Eh Feyre, he’s my cousin.”

“What I’m trying to say, is after that first night, I think I am falling for him. I hate to admit it, it’s still so soon after Tamlin, but with Rhys, it’s like something clicked when we met. I can’t get him out of my head. I’ve never felt this way.”

“Are you seriously falling for him?” she asked, eyes wide. I nodded. “I can’t believe it, my best friend and my cousin!”

“Don’t get too excited. I’m seeing him for dinner tonight, I might invite him back to mine tonight.”

“Seriously? It’s only the second date.”

“No! Not for that. And technically it’s the third. I was out with him for coffee earlier.”

“Okay, third date should be okay to fuck him.”

“Mor, stop. I’m not going to fuck your cousin!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“You are disgusting. I have a class to teach.” I said, walking back downstairs. Mor took her seat and continued her painting, I walked around the class to inspect the work. The class ended way too quickly, and Mor had me cornered again.

“What time is your dinner at?” she asked.

“Eight. Why?”

“We’re going shopping. Do you have any more classes?” I shook my head. “Come on, we’re going now.” I locked the shop and we headed out.  
Mor chose a dress shop near the end of the river, we had a look around, she was pulling out the fanciest dresses, that were way too expensive for my budget. I tried telling her this, but she insisted. We ended up choosing a black, lacy dress with a short, flowing skirt. I loved it and I hoped Rhys would too. I went back to my apartment and Mor helped me get ready. She did my hair and makeup expertly. At eight, Rhys knocked on the door. Mor ran to get the door, I shoved her aside and answered it. Rhys was wearing another black suit, holding a bouquet of pink roses. 

“You look beautiful.” he whispered, handing me the roses.

“Thank you.” I replied. “I’ll just put these inside.”

“Hello Morrigan. You might want to hide yourself better next time.” he laughed.

“Well, I’m going to see Azriel, you two have fun.” she said, winking as she ran away. 

“You ready?” I asked.

“Whenever you are, Feyre darling.” he replied, extending his arm to me. I took it gladly and we walked to the restaurant. We spent more time talking than eating, but the food was really good. I spied Mor and Azriel a few tables away.

“Your cousin is stalking us.” I said. Rhys started laughing.

“She’s making sure I’m taking care of you.” he said.

“I thought it would be the other way around.” I laughed.

“You’re not the one who got the stern talking about strictly no heart breaking.”

“No, I got that talk.” I said. I didn’t try to hide my confusion. “Oh god, what did she tell you?” He leaned in very closely.

“That a certain someone has strong feelings about another certain someone.” he whispered.

“Well she told me that a certain someone was falling in love with another certain someone.” I whispered back.

“She’s not wrong.” he said, kissing my cheek. I blushed. We continued our meal, chatting about what Mor had said to us. He paid the bill and started to walk me home. I saw Mor drag Azriel after us. We walked arm in arm down the river until we got to my apartment. Mor was standing a few feet behind us.

“Mor followed us here.” Rhys whispered, pulling me in close to him. 

“I know. She mentioned something about me taking you home earlier.” I whispered, moving close enough for us to share breath. 

“She’s not going to shut up about this.” he whispered, those sensual eyes locked on mine.

“Let’s give her something to talk about.” I whispered, pressing my lips against his, he didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, his hands wrapped around my waist, I threw mine around his neck. His tongue flicked across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to him and his tongue slid in, finding my own. I don’t know how long we stood there, lost in each other. But I heard Mor squeal as I dragged Rhys into my apartment.


	3. Love is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from where Chapter Two left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating boosted to E, I wasn't sure if it required E or M, so I went with E to be on the safe side.   
> Smutty chapter.

Rhys kicked the door shut, his hands never leaving my waist and his lips never leaving mine. There was something loving about the kiss, it was passionate, but it felt so right. We broke apart, panting for breath.

“Did you mean that or was that just for Mor?” he asked.

“Of course I meant it.” I replied, leaning back up to continue. He let out a low groan and pulled me closer. My eyes fluttered shut and I became lost in him again. His citrus scent was intoxicating, his hands were gentle and his lips were soft on mine. I could stay like this forever, lost in Rhys, without a care in the world. I walked backwards towards the sofa and pushed him down, straddling him, before leaning in to kiss him again. Rhys didn’t hesitate to kiss me back, hands roaming my back. I dragged my hands through his soft hair. He pulled away slowly and began to kiss my neck.

“What do you want, Feyre darling?” he asked, in between kisses.

“You.” I whispered. He drew back and stared at me.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“I’ve never been more sure. But only if you want to.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to, it’s just that you’re the first person I’ve wanted to be with for a long time.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, taking a seat beside him.

“Well, my last physical relationship was very one-sided. She wanted it, I didn’t, but I had to.”

“Amarantha.” I whispered. “She threatened your students, her price for their safety was you. Rhys, I’m so sorry.” I hugged him tightly, ignoring the tear that slipped down his cheek.

“Don’t be. I just feel better telling you instead of pretending this isn’t a big deal.”

“You’re my first since Tamlin. He was very controlling and abusive, he forced himself on me a few times, so this is big for me too.” I confessed.

“Listen, we can do this another night.” he said, taking my hand.

“If you want to wait we can, I’ll wait until you’re ready. I just wanted to tell you that this is a big deal for me too.”

“I’m ready when you are.” he said, kissing my hand gently.

“I’m ready.” I whispered, leaning in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss quickly and we got lost in each other again. My hands dove straight into his hair and he pulled me in close. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, I opened up to him and our tongues danced. I stood up, never breaking the kiss and led him towards my bedroom. He pushed me up against the wall, pressing his body into mine. His lips moved to my jaw, my neck and my earlobe. His teeth tugged gently at my earlobe, before he began peppering kisses to my neck again. I held onto him tightly, as he hoisted me up against the wall. I opened my eyes for a split second and spotted a bottle on my bedside locker. I tapped Rhys’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Oh god no. I just thought you’d like to see Morrigan’s little gift.” I said, pointing to the bottle on the locker. He huffed a laugh when he saw what I was pointing at.

“She’s unbelievable.” he said, still laughing.

“We don’t have to fuck just because your cousin bought us the brew.” I said.

“Now you’ve made it sound weird.”

“I take it back. Make it un-weird.” I tried desperately to get his cousin out of the conversation. He took a step closer, pinning me to the wall again.

“Bed or wall?” he whispered in my ear.

“Wall.” I replied, dragging his mouth to mine. He hoisted me up again and began fumbling with the zip of my dress. It slid to my hips and I stepped out of it before he pinned me again. We kissed hungrily, it was like I couldn’t get enough of him, I needed to feel him everywhere, and his clothes were starting to get annoying. I shoved his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall and continued to kiss my neck. My nails dug into the hard muscles of his back. I fumbled with his pants until they fell around his ankles. He undid the clasp of my bra and pulled it down my arms, tossing it into the corner of the room. A low growl escaped his lips as he took one of my breasts in his mouth, I arched my back off the wall as his teeth grazed ever so slightly over my peaked nipple. He brushed his thumb against the other before repeating his actions. His hand slid around my waistband, waiting for permission.   
“Please, Rhys.” I pleaded. I’d never wanted anyone more than I wanted him right now. He pulled down my underwear and stroked a line through me, finding that one spot that would drive me crazy. He circled it idly, getting closer and closer. I was panting. Just as I was about to beg, he plunged a finger inside me. I threw my head back and moaned. He set me down and got on his knees before me.

“Is this okay?” he asked. I only nodded and he began to work me with his tongue, starting off with sweeping strokes through my core, before circling that one spot, plunging two fingers into me, pumping quickly. “Fucking hell, Feyre, you’re drenched.” he said, between licks. I groaned his name and he began moving quicker. I could feel myself about to come, I tried to tell him, but I couldn’t say anything other than his name. “Come on, Feyre. Come for me.” he whispered, and continued his magical work on me. I didn’t need to be told twice. Pleasure seared through my veins as he guided me through my orgasm. When my legs were shaking, he removed his fingers and stood to face me. He put his two fingers to his mouth and sucked. I almost climaxed again just looking at him. I decided he couldn’t be the one having all the fun, and dropped to my knees before him. I pulled his underwear down slowly, admiring his length as they fell. I took him in my hand, he felt huge, I began to stroke him slowly. He let out a guttural groan as I quickened my pace before taking him in my mouth. He tasted exquisite. I bobbed my head up and down, trying to take as much of him as possible, working the rest I couldn’t fit with my hand. He dragged his fingers through my hair and pulled lightly.

“Feyre.” he moaned. My only reply was a moan as I took him deeper. He groaned deeply. “Feyre, stop or I’ll-” he was cut off by another groan. He tugged my chin and pulled me up, we walked to the bed, where he pushed me down and hovered over me. He balanced on his forearms and kissed me, I could taste myself off his lips, it only made me hungrier for him. He pulled apart reluctantly. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, kissing my neck while he waited for an answer.

“Yes.” I whispered. He didn’t need to ask twice, he reached to the locker where the brew sat. “No need, I never came off the contraceptive tonic” I said. He moved the bottle aside before guiding himself to my entrance. I hooked my legs over his waist, letting out low moans as he filled me inch by inch. When he was seated to the hilt, he let me adjust before setting a slow pace. He kissed my neck, tugging at sensitive parts with his teeth. I let out a loud moan as he picked up the pace. “Don’t stop.” I cried, he obliged, slamming into me harder, until all I could remember was his name and I wanted to scream it. He groaned my name, I pulled his face towards mine, kissing him fiercely, until he slammed into me so hard I nearly screamed. I could feel myself coming closer. He could feel it too, he started to go faster, wanting me to come again before he did. My climax roared through me and I screamed his name, he covered my mouth with is, as if trying to devour the sound. Not long after, his own release found him, filling me with him. We both lay there for a while, panting and sweaty. He pulled out and rolled off me, he wrapped his arms around me and tugged me close to him. I stared into those violet eyes. He pushed my hair back from my forehead. I continued to gaze at him, taking in every detail of his face, his strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, violet eyes, arched brows, strong nose, dazzling smile.

“I love you.” he whispered, kissing my nose. I froze. “Shit. No. Sorry.” Rhys said, scrambling up from the bed. “I am so sorry, I only know you a week. I’m an idiot.”

“Rhys.” I said, pulling him back down to lie beside me. He looked flustered and embarrassed. “I love you too.” I replied. “I know it’s soon and we don’t know each other long, but that doesn’t matter. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Feyre.” he said, pulling me in for a kiss.

We stayed up kissing and making love for hours. I checked the clock at three in the morning. Rhys swore and went to get up.

“You can stay the night.” I said. “Only if you want to.”

“Who am I to resist an offer like that?” he said, winking at me, before kissing me again. We got hardly any sleep that night.   
***  
I spent most of the next week with Rhys. I still worked as hard as ever, but every night was spent at either my apartment or his. I was finally seeing Mor, I hadn’t seen her since that night. I’d seen Amren, but I didn’t even want to know what Mor was telling her, so our encounters were brief.   
Mor showed up outside my shop as I was closing for the night. We walked down to her house, Azriel was out with Cassian and Rhys. We ordered food and sat down in front of the fire.

“So, how did it go with Rhys?” she asked, stuffing her face with rice.

“It’s good to see you too.” I mumbled.

“Come on! I want details!” she exclaimed.

“I’m not telling you details about me and your cousin! It’s weird!”

“No it isn’t! You told me Tamlin has a teenie-weenie and that the other guy, Ian? Ioan?”

“Isaac.”

“Yeah him! You told me all about Isaac and the juicy stuff with Tamlin! Come on pretend I’m Amren!”

“No! It’s gross!”

“It isn’t weird.”

“Fine, we slept together that night and we’ve been staying over with each other ever since.” 

Mor squealed. “Come on tell me more! Was he good?”

“Mor! He’s your cousin!”

“I don’t care! You’re my best friend I need to know he’s pleasing you.” she giggled at her own pun.

“Fine you want details? It was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“That’s not details.”

“Yes it is! I’m not going to describe how your cousin fucked me to you.”

“It’s not disgusting! Come on tell me.” she begged.

“Okay Mor, your cousin fucked me very lovingly and passionately. I had an amazing time and he did too, we fucked on my bed, his bed, against the wall, in his living room, in mine and in the shower. Happy?”

“Okay, point taken. That is kinda gross.” Mor mumbled.

“Oh I’m sorry! Does me fucking your cousin make you uncomfortable?” I asked.

“Shut up, point taken. When are you seeing him again?”

“When he comes back from being out with Cassian and Azriel.” I replied.

“Are you going to fuck him again?” she asked.

“Probably.”

“Ew.”

“You asked!” I said, shoving her slightly.

“That hand has touched my cousin intimately! Go away!” she yelled.

“I hate you.” I mumbled.

“You love me really.”

“Do I really?”

“No, you love my cousin.”

“This is why I hate you.” we both started laughing, finished our food and chatted about other things that didn’t include my life with Rhys.

I knew I was crazy, I mean we said we loved each other so soon, but I didn’t even regret it, it was the truth. I was crazy about Rhys. It wasn’t just your typical relationship, yes we did things quicker than most, but deep down I really thought he was my soul mate. He was the best thing to ever happen to me. I pictured myself having a future with him, moving in, getting married, all that lovely stuff. It didn’t seem far-fetched, for the first time in a while, I was happy. I was over my past, ready to move forward, and the violet eyed writer was the best person in my life.

Then it dawned on me, I still hadn’t told my sisters about Rhys. They knew I’d left Tamlin, Elain was with his best friend, Lucien, so even if I hadn’t told them, Lucien would have told the news. They needed to know about Rhys, I’d pay them a visit soon, when I could bring myself to go back to that town, back where it all happened. I’d have Rhys by my side. I would walk there with pride, hand in hand with the man I loved. But for now, it was time to leave hand in hand, with that same man and head to his apartment for another wild night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this!! I'm happy that it's being read, I know I've been posting this really quickly, but I want to clear up that I don't know if the last two chapters and my next work will be up as quickly, I've just had more time to write the past few days.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	4. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months have passed and it's Feyre's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but I really just wanted to focus on the main event of this chapter.  
> The next chapter is the last, I haven't started on it yet, I'm nervous about finishing it as I love Rhys and Feyre so much!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Before I knew it, Winter Solstice was upon us, which also happened to be my birthday. The past seven months with Rhys had been magical. We’d visited my sisters together, it was hard to be there, knowing that the wall near their manor had once led to my home with Tamlin. It wasn’t the thoughts of him that made me anxious, it was the thoughts of what he’d done. Rhys was there to hold my hand every time panic struck. Elain loved Rhys and Nesta loved him for introducing her to Cassian.

It was the day of Winter Solstice, I was sitting down by the fire, reading, waiting for Rhys to come home. He’d been out for the best part of the day. My sisters had sent gifts for my birthday. Nesta sent me a set of paints and some canvases, Elain sent a necklace and a beautiful red gown, even Lucien had sent something, a box of chocolates and a ruby bracelet. I’d had lunch with Mor and Amren, where they had also showered me with gifts. Amren gave me a new book series that I was currently diving into, Mor gave me some new lip paint and other cosmetics. Azriel and Cassian had got paints and chocolate. I was a very lucky girl.  
I received a letter from Alis, my old friend who had moved away to Adriata, she sent her love along with a fabulous silver dress. I missed Alis more than I cared to admit. She’d left her address at the end of her letter, I wrote back asking her to meet up soon. I didn’t mind going to Adriata, or hosting her here in Velaris.   
I waited patiently for Rhys, finally I heard the key turning in the door, signaling his return. He stepped inside and came to sit beside me. He kissed my forehead gently. I closed the book and snuggled in to him. 

“Come on, we’re going out.” he said, helping me up.

“Do I need to get dressed up?” I asked.

“You look perfect.” he replied.

“You always say that, give me ten minutes to change.” I said, wandering into our bedroom. I tried on the new dress Alis had given me. It was truly beautiful. It was a long dress and looked as if it was made from starlight. The bodice sparkled with little crystals. I put on silver heels to match, painted my lips with red lip paint and lined my eyes with kohl. I left my hair down and walked out to greet Rhys.

“Do I look acceptable?” I asked.

“You looked perfect ten minutes ago and you still look perfect.” he replied, taking my hand and leading me out the door. “So first, dinner, I don’t know about you but I’m famished. Then we’re going to see a show in the theatre, then I can treat you to dessert at home.” he said, winking with the last part.

“Sounds perfect.” I replied. We walked towards the restaurant and took our seats at the table by the window. “Is it a coincidence that you got the table we sat at on our first date here?” I asked.

“Let’s just say, you’re lucky they like me here.” he replied. We ordered dinner and wine. The food was amazing, I only drank one glass of wine, I didn’t want to be tipsy at the show. 

The show was about a young queen taking back her crown, with the most unusual group of people, a handsome warrior, her cousin who was also a warrior, an ex-prostitute, a young child and a dog. It was a great story, the romance and the adventure balanced perfectly. After the show, we strolled down by the river, Rhys took the wrong turn towards our apartment.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see.” he said, dragging me along. I went along with it. We reached the mountain range.

“I’m not hiking wearing this.” I said, sternly.

“You don’t have to.” he replied, leading me towards the middle of the largest mountains. The gap was large enough for us to get through with ease, reaching the gap was slightly difficult, Rhys had to lift me over so I wouldn’t ruin my dress. We stood there, surrounded by the snow capped mountains. The snow was cold under my feet but I didn’t care. The view of the night sky was amazing. Rhys walked over to a bag laying against one of the mountains. He’d certainly been prepared. “People rarely come up here, the mountains are left untouched because the city is so full of life.” he said.

“I didn’t think we could get up here without hiking. I’ve never been in the mountains before.” 

“Well, this is more of a meadow per say, it’s beautiful in summer, but your birthday isn’t on Summer Solstice.” he said, taking a blanket out of the bag. “I assumed you wouldn’t want to sit in the snow with only that dress on.” We sat down and gazed at the stars. Rhys showed me all the different constellations. I was mesmerized by the beautiful view, not wanting to take my eyes off it. I stood up and walked around, admiring the view of the city when I could bear to tear my eyes away from the sky.  
Suddenly there was a loud boom, fireworks exploded into the sky. Blue, purple and silver filled the sky, illuminating the snow. I stood with my mouth open, admiring the colours. Rhys tapped on my shoulder and pulled me in for a kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Feyre.” he whispered.

“You did this?” I asked.

“Of course I did, you deserve it.” he replied.

“Thank you.” I said, looking back up at the fireworks.

“I love you.” he said, kissing my cheek. “Feyre, you are the best thing to ever come into my life, you’re amazing and perfect. I feel alive when I’m with you, as if I hadn’t been living until I met you, you see me for what I really am. I was broken before I met you, but you didn’t care. You took a broken soul and fixed it with your love. I love you, so so much and I don’t think you realise how much you mean to me, but you are my world. You’re the stars that light up the darkest sky, the ray of sunshine on the cloudiest day, you are my entire life and I never want to let you go.” he dropped onto one knee and took a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. “Feyre, my darling Feyre, will you marry me?” The tears flowed down my cheeks.

“Yes!” I replied, throwing my arms around his neck. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he slid the ring onto my finger. “I love you.” I whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.   
Rhys pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. My heart was leaping in my chest, I’d never been this happy in my life.   
Rhys pulled back to wipe away my tears, and then made love to me under the stars.


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER
> 
> Rhys and Feyre's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic. There is some smut, but overall it's just a very happy chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone who's read this! I'm working on a Sam x Celaena fic at the moment, which I hope to share shortly.

There was only one way to describe my life. Perfect. I had a perfect job, a perfect house, perfect friends and a perfect fiancé.   
The past few months flew in, before I knew it, I was putting on my wedding dress, Elain was styling my hair, Mor stood in front of me applying cosmetics with extreme precision, Nesta was finishing Elain’s own hair and Amren was swiping her usual red lip paint across her lips. My four bridesmaids looked beautiful. They were dressed in gowns of midnight blue, they each held a bouquet of purple flowers and they wore silver shoes. Nesta had opted to tie her hair in a braid, although Elain insisted on pinning it with star shaped clips. Elain looked amazing as ever, her hair was curled delicately to frame her face and her lips were a shade of rosy pink. Mor looked like a vision as always, she opted for a dark purple lip paint and purple flowers in her golden hair. Amren stuck with her usual look, adding a hairband of crystal stars to her hair. They all looked so beautiful. 

“Okay! All finished!” Mor declared, holding the mirror up to me. I took a good look, admiring her choice of silver eye cosmetics, a thin line of black kohl and a delicate application of pink lip paint. Elain was finishing up with my hair, she’d made two small braids connecting at the back of my head, held together with a star shaped clip. She left the hair tumbling down my back in it’s natural state. 

“Stand up! Let’s see how you look!” Elain exclaimed. I stood from the stool. My dress fell to the ground. I’d opted to steer clear of the traditional white wedding gown. Instead, my dress was silver, the sleeves were sheer and came to my wrists, angling to cover my hands slightly. You could see the tattoo on my left arm through the sheer material. The bodice was tight enough to show off my curves, but loose enough so I could breathe freely. The skirt was long, it looked as if it sparkled when I moved. I felt like a star in the sky. I could see Elain and Mor fanning their eyes so they wouldn’t cry. I felt my own eyes welling up with tears.

“Don’t you dare! I spent way too long on your makeup!” Mor exclaimed, catching an escaping tear with her ring finger, where a glittering engagement ring sat.

“I’m not crying.” I mumbled.

“Good! No crying!” she exclaimed again. I shook my head and picked up my bouquet of white lilies and bluebells. “Are you ready?” she asked. I nodded my head. “Nervous?”

“No. This is the best, most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me. If anything, I’m excited.” I replied.

“Come on then! My cousin awaits you.” Mor announced.

“You know, that will always sound strange.” I said.

“Your husband awaits you!” she announced.

“He’s not her husband yet.” Nesta corrected.

“Rhysand awaits you.” Amren said, swinging the door open.   
I stood inside, waiting for the doors to open. I was alone, with no one to give me away. My father had died several years ago and my mother died when I was eight. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for those large mahogany doors to swing open. Suddenly, Elain rushed to my side.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. “You should be out there!”

“I’m not letting you walk down that aisle alone.” she said, squeezing my hand.

“But the groomsman you were walking up with!” I couldn’t remember if she was walking up with Kallias or Tarquin. 

“I already walked up with Kallias, come on!” she said, taking my arm as the doors swung open. We walked slowly out onto the balcony, we’d decided to get married at night. The balcony was lit up with lanterns and the moonlight illuminated us. My eyes fell straight onto Rhys. He looked amazing. He was wearing a smart, black suit, white shirt, silver waistcoat and silver tie. He’d combed his hair and was fidgeting in the spot. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw me. Elain squeezed my arm reassuringly. I stepped up beside Rhys and took his hand, Elain took her place beside Nesta. 

“You look beautiful.” Rhys muttered. I smiled at him as the ceremony commenced.  
Overall, it was a beautiful ceremony, there were tears and lots of them. Even Nesta shed a few silent tears. After the ceremony, we made our way to the mountain spot where Rhys had proposed. There was music and dancing and laughter. I danced in Rhys’s arms all night long, never tiring of our steady movements. “I still can’t believe I get to call you my wife.” he said, twirling me around.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” I replied.

“Good, because I’m always calling you my wife.” he said, pulling me close and pressing his lips gently against mine. We danced until the sun rose, at this stage everyone had gone home to get some sleep, but we kept dancing. There was no music only the sound of the wind and our breathing. Finally, we began to walk home.

“So, what should our first act as a married couple be?” I asked.

“Well, we’ve yet to consummate our marriage.” Rhys replied, winking and pulling me close.

“How fast do you think I can run in this dress?” I breathed.

“It’ll be faster if I carry you.” he replied, without hesitating, he grabbed my back and picked me up from the backs of my knees. He started to run down the street, rushing past people who were heading to work. We reached our apartment. Rhys unlocked the door quickly and kicked it shut, kissing me fiercely. He walked to our bedroom and dropped me onto the bed, leaning over me, never breaking the kiss. I tore his jacket off, the waistcoat and shirt following. I pulled his tie over his head, he ran his hand down my back unzipping my dress. I kicked it off and started removing his trousers. His lips left mine and found my neck. I let out a small moan, feeling him harden against me. He removed my underwear in one swift motion and continued to kiss my neck, working his way down to my collarbone. I reached down and pulled his underwear off. He kissed down my body, stopping between my legs.

“Is this what you want, darling?” he drawled. 

“No, I want you, Rhys. I want you inside me.” I whimpered.

“Patience is a virtue.” he purred, licking a long line up me. I writhed under him, he continued with long rough strokes, picking up his pace as I shook. He didn’t use his hand to keep me down, instead he growled each time my hips bucked up to meet his mouth. Without any warning, he slid a finger inside me, moving quickly and adding a second finger. I moaned loudly and he groaned in satisfaction, the feeling of his groan against me only pushed me closer to my climax. He plunged his fingers in deeper. 

“Rhys! Right there!” I moaned and he continued at a fast pace. I could feel myself beginning to shatter, right as I was about to tell him, his tongue circled the bundle of nerves, licking it roughly until I came. He lapped it all up and came back over me. He guided himself to my entrance and buried himself in me with one hard push. I moaned loudly, reaching up to kiss him, tasting myself on his lips. He pulled out slightly, sliding back in so slowly. “Please.” I whispered. He smirked against my lips and thrust into me slowly again, he kept this up, teasing me. “Rhys, please.” I said again. He started to kiss my neck again, biting gently, not going any faster. Without warning, I hooked my leg over him, pushing him down so I was on top. “You’re mine.” I purred, kissing his neck. I set a quicker pace for us, moving my hips as quick as I could. Rhys grasped my hips and pulled me up and down, gasping for breath. He pulled me down into a breathtaking kiss. It was a clash of tongue and teeth, we broke apart for air. 

“I love you, Feyre.” he groaned, as he flipped us over. He kept the quick pace, kissing my neck again.

“I love you too, Rhysand.” I said, fighting for breath. I was close to shattering again, he went harder and faster, bringing me closer to that second wave of pleasure. I dragged my nails across his back. He growled fiercely, slamming himself into me. I cried out his name and shattered in his arms. He didn’t slow down, making sure to give me every last bit of pleasure, before filling me with him. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavy. We were both gasping for air and slick with sweat. 

“You’re amazing.” he whispered.

“Rhys, that was-” I couldn’t even think of words to describe it. We’d had sex many times, and it had been amazing, but this time felt different, as if our two souls had become one. “I love you.” I said, breathlessly.

“I love you too.” he replied, starting to catch his breath. He removed my hair from my forehead. “My wife.” he whispered, kissing my forehead gently. I pulled him down for a gentle kiss, before wrapping myself in his arms and falling asleep.

***  
I hung my latest painting up in the back of the gallery. The back part of the room was separated by a red curtain, this was where I stored all my paintings that I wouldn’t part with. This one was my favourite. It was Rhys and myself on our wedding night. I was going to take it home at the end of the day. I looked at the silver wedding band on my finger and smiled, we’d been married for a month now. I admired the painting for another moment before heading downstairs. I had forty minutes to prepare for this class. I really wasn’t feeling up to it, I loved this particular class but I felt really unwell today. I sat on the floor under the window for a few minutes, breathing deeply. I was incredibly nauseous and had spent most of the morning dry heaving over the small toilet. I was tempted to cancel this class, but it was my newest one. I’d kindly told the grumpy rich ladies not to come back and had started a creative art class. The youngest member was twenty and the eldest was ninety three. This group made me very happy. Mor came to this class when she could, usually all the time, she was always so proud of her work and had Azriel hang it up around their house.  
I leaned my head against the wall, looking at the ceiling, focusing on a spot while waiting for the nausea to subside. The door opened, I tried to get up, but I was too nauseous. 

“Feyre!” Mor called. “I know I’m early, I thought we could grab coffee before class? Feyre, where are you?”

“I’m in here.” I called, breathing deeply.

“What are you- hey are you okay? What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’m just super nauseous. It’s been coming in spells all day.” I mumbled, trying to focus on my breathing.

“I think you should cancel class.” she said, sitting down beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulder. “When did this start?”

“I’ve been feeling sick all week, but it hasn’t been this bad.”

“Feyre, are you..?”

“Am I what?”

“Pregnant?”

“No way, I’m taking the tonic.” 

“Did you miss a day?” she asked.

“Not that I can think of.” I replied, trying hard to remember. 

“We should go to Amren, just ask her what she thinks. I’ll let everyone know the class is canceled. Do you want me to tell Rhys? I can walk to the university?”

“No, don’t worry him over nothing. I’ll ask Amren about it.” I replied. Amren was the best healer in Velaris, she’d know what was wrong.

“You look ready to faint, come on, take it easy getting up.” she said, holding out her hand. I grabbed it and tried to stand, my head spun and my knees buckled. “Easy.” Mor said, pulling me up gently. She wrapped one arm around my waist and threw my arm over her shoulders. We walked slowly to the door. Someone was waiting for the class. “Sorry, Rita, as you can see Feyre is really unwell at the moment so class is canceled, could you tell the others. We’re really sorry.” Mor explained.

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll let the others know when they arrive. Get well soon, Feyre.” Rita said, sitting on the bench outside the shop. Mor locked the door and we walked down to the healers. My nausea started to subside as we walked by the river. 

“I can walk.” I mumbled, removing myself from Mor. We continued to walk slowly. I stopped suddenly. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Mor asked.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” I whispered. 

“Shit, em, well we’re beside the river.” I shot her a glare. “Just keep your mouth shut. We’re nearly there. Since you have to keep your mouth shut… When we get to Amren, I’m going to get Rhys.” I opened my mouth to argue, but bent over, trying to stop myself from hurling my guts up all over the street.  
We walked inside and Mor spoke to the receptionist, but Amren walked by at that moment.

“What are you doing here?” Amren asked.

“It’s Feyre. She’s very unwell.” Mor replied.

“Shit, you look ready to pass out.” Amren said, the receptionist gaped at her language. “Come on, I’ll see you now.” I stumbled through to the room Amren had for us. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my temples. “Can you describe your symptoms?”

“She said she’s been sick for the past week but today she’s been really nauseous. She told me it was coming in spells all day.” Mor replied.

“I’m going to do a quick test, Feyre. Hold out your arm.” Amren said, I obeyed and she stuck a tiny needle in my arm. She drew blood and scurried off to test it. Mor shoved the bin under me, timing it perfectly as I emptied my stomach into the bin. She rubbed my back. Amren came back to the room. “Morrigan, can you go get Rhysand?” she asked. Mor nodded and took off. I continued to vomit into the bin. “The results will be back in a few moments.” Amren said, tying my hair back. 

Twenty minutes later, Rhys burst through the door. He rushed to my side and gripped my shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s no big deal, I feel fine now.” I mumbled, snuggling into his warmth. 

“Amren, what’s wrong with her?” Rhys asked.

“Congratulations.” she said.

“What?” Rhys asked. “She’s okay?”

“Feyre, you’re pregnant.” Amren announced.

“But I’m on the tonic.” I replied. “That’s not possible.”

“Well, obviously you missed a day.”

Rhys turned to look at me. “Our wedding night.” he mumbled.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a few moments.” Amren said, going out into the hallway.

“I’m pregnant.” I whispered. I turned to Rhys, dreading to see his reaction, instead of the look of dread, I was met with the most beautiful smile ever.

“We’re going to have a baby!” he said, excitedly. Seeing his excitement made me excited.

“I can’t believe it!” I exclaimed. 

“I love you!” he said, crushing his lips against mine. 

“We’re having a baby.” I said, happily when we pulled apart. I spotted Mor bouncing on her toes outside. I beckoned her to come in.

“I saw kissing, that means it’s good news!” she said.

“We’re having a baby!” I exclaimed, she grabbed us both into a bone crushing hug. She pulled back quickly, claiming she didn’t want to hurt the baby.

“Okay, so I know I’m your cousin, but I’m basically your sister so can I just call myself Auntie Mor?” she asked.

“Of course you can.” Rhys said, holding back tears. Mor had been his only family for quite some time, his own sister had died when she was young. I knew he considered Mor the sister he lost, they had always been close and had rough childhoods. They were always there for each other. My eyes were lined with tears, threatening to spill out. “Are you okay, Feyre?” Rhys asked, holding back his own tears.

“We’re having a baby!” I cried. He pulled me in for a hug, Mor started sobbing happily. I felt such overwhelming happiness in that moment, looking into my husband’s eyes. Who could have imagined that the man I met in the bookstore would end up being the father to my child. I never imagined it, but when our son or daughter asks how their mummy and daddy met, I’ll tell them that it all started in a bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
